harryss older sis
by dumbles13
Summary: the adventures of harry potter and everybody else that doesnt really matter to the story


**Dumbles13:yo,whats up people**

**Harry:ur not ganster so dont say that **

**dudley:YOU FREAKS!**

**dumbles13:who invited you duddykins? *mocking***

**dudley:im allowed in cuz im not a freak**

**dumbles13:well i am a freak and im a proud,oh and i only own phoenix potter and alex black on with the story**

This is a diffrent Harry Potter story,In this story Harry has a older sister named Phoenix potter,harry at the age of one years old Harry defeated the most evil wizard of all time named lord voldemort,(phoenix is 3) it was november 1st,the night after the Potter family was torn apart,and on private drive there seemed to be a grey tabby cat sitting on a wall infront of number four waiting for something or someone, suddenly at the end of the street there was a sound of a distant "pop" and the sound of footsteps made the tabby cat turn around to see a old man wearing the oddest clothing,and had a long beard and half moon bespecticles sitting on on his crooked nose at This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

"good evening Professor McGonnagall" Dumbledore said,as the cat transformed into his colleague."how did you know it was me?" McGonnagall asked flustered."my dear professor i've never seen a cat sit so stiffly" dumbledore said."so which one are we leaving here Albus?" McGonnagal asked."i believe both will benifit here" dumbledore said,"the dursley's do have a son Harry's age's age don't they?" he asked."yes but these muggles are the worst muggles I've ever seen are you sure-" Mcgonnagal asked."they are the only family the potters have left" dumbledore said."If you say so sir,who is bringing them?" McGonnagal asked."Hagrid" dumbledore said."are you sure it is wise to trust him with this much responsibility"McGonnagall asked."I'd trust Hagrid with my life" dumbledore said,Suddenly there was rumbling from the sky and the sound of a motorcycle could be heard,"speaking of the devil here he comes" dumbledore said as the motorcycle landed on the ground with a "thud!" and the motorcycle stopped infront of the two Professors,the man was large,he wore a fur coat,what looked like dolphine boots and had matted hair,the man's name was rubious hagrid.

"professor dumbledor sir,professor McGonnagall" he said."no trouble i hope hagrid" dumbledore asked,his eyes twinkling."No sir,got them both before the muggles could come around snooping,they both fell asleep as we were flying over bristol"he said handing Harry to dumbledor and phoenix to McGonnagal revealing a lightening bolt shapped scar on harry's forehead."i found the girl in a closet crying silently,she must have had a silencing charm put on her" hagrid said."that explains why she doesnt have a scar or anything" dumbeldore said as he put harry on the doorstep and phoenix down next to him who sat there protectively with amber eyes and small fangs sticking out,then the proffessor aparrated back to hogwarts and hagrid aparrated to his hut but not before dumbledore stared sadly at katie and said "protect urself and ur brother rose...dont bite anyone let katie phoenix have control" then he left

.

**(Phoenix's pov)**

It's been exactly ten tens ago I had a family,a mother,a father,and a little brother,an uncle and a god father well that was then and its now 1991,i still have my little brother and we both live with my horrible aunt and uncle,i was three when we moved in with them,im thirteen now...but i hav a secret...im a witch but i guess u kinda figured that,wait i dont think i introduced myself, my name is pheonix potter i have four best friends alex black,teddy lupin,and Fred and George weasley,im also a Gryffindor,did i ment i have a vampire half named rose? no?... at this given moment i was fast asleep...that is unti i hear my aunts wonderful voice yelling at my little brother to wake up and make being the amazing sister that i am got out of my bed,got dressed putting my wand in my sleeve of my shirt and walked down stairs just as harry was coming out of where he slept...the cubboard under the stairs.

"its just another wonderful day in the dursley house hold" I said sarcastically,harry nodded laughing quietly making his way into the kitchen and i followed closely behind him to see my cousin dudley counting present,my uncle reading his news paper and my aunt attempting to cook the bacon."comb your hair!" uncle vernon yelled at Harry as a morning greeting as harry went to take over cooking,"he will when u shave ur mustache and lose weight uncle vermin" rose said inside my head and i tried not to laugh out loud at her."how many gifts are there?!" my cousin dudley demanded of my uncle."thirty six i counted them myself" uncle vernon **(A/n** is** that how u spell is name?). **"THIRTY SIX! BUT LAST YEAR,LAST YEAR I HAD THIRTY SEVEN" dudley yelled."THAT'S THIRTY SEVEN MORE THEN I GET ON MY BIRTHDAY OR WHAT HARRY HETS ON HIS BIRTHDAY!" I said slightly seeing red as my anger got the best of me."SHUT UP YOU FREAK DON'T TALK TO MY DUDDERS LIKE THAT!" aunt petunia yelled."whatever horseface" i said rolling my the mail came through the mail slot."Boy go get the mail!" uncle vernon yelled."make dudley get it" harry said."poke him with your smelting stick dudley" vernon said from behind his news stood up quickly avoiding dudely and his smelting stick and grabbed the mail going through it "here phoenix here's your letter for school...i have the same one..."harry said in half surprised at the second letter."thanks harry and that means you get to come to school with me this year" i said smiling and taking my letter."we let u go to that school for freaks,we most definately will not be letting him go too,we don't need two freaks in this house hold" vernon said angrily snatching harry's letter."you cant do that! I yelled."i can and did now go to ur rooms harry to ur cubboard!" vernon yelled."GIVE ME MY LETTER" harry yelled angrily."NOW!" uncle vernon yelled throwing me,harry and dudely into the hallway where dudely and harry had a furious fight over who would listen at the key whole and I rolled my eyes at them and walked to my room and wrote a letter to dumbledore telling him that the dursley's took harry's letter and to send help and i gave the letter to my owl and he flew off with the letter,hopefully i'd get a quick reply back.

**so i just edited the first chapter,...PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
